


To Be By Your Side

by phantomdieb



Category: Prince & Knight (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting Together, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: Someone suddenly touched his shoulder and Prince almost jumped."You alright, Prince? I called your name a few times but you wouldn't react. "Knight looked at him in concern.Prince quickly regained composure and gave him a smile in return."Don't worry, I'm just a little tired, that's all. Nothing a good night of sleep couldn't fix."The concern in Knight's face was still prominent so Prince, in good will, reached out to reassure him - only to touch the naked skin on his arms.Well, fuck.———The history of pasta or how to date your crush in 3 simple steps.
Relationships: Prince/Knight - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	To Be By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prince & Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/666610) by Tsuyonpu. 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSU!!!
> 
> SURPRISE HAHA
> 
> I hope you like it♥
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> Characters belong to [@Tsuyonpu](https://twitter.com/tsuyonpu)

The morning air was cool and fresh when Prince strolled over the school yard towards his classroom. He took his time since he arrived at the school grounds a bit early and just enjoyed the serene atmosphere. He greeted other students who were early, as well as teachers, already working, but other than that, he enjoyed the peace and quiet of his usually quite busy school life.  
  
That was when he heard it. A tiny voice, begging for his attention, yet being polite.  
"Meow." When he looked down, there was a small cat, fur completely white which made it look like a soft, fluffy cloud. "Mreeow." The cat rubbed itself against Prince‘s legs and looked up at him, its eyes big and round.  
  
Prince kneeled down and held his hand out: "Hey, there." The cat sniffed it for a moment before it pressed itself against Prince‘s hand, first its head, then the body. And it started purring.  
A happy smile found its way on Prince‘s face as he petted the cat. The cat kept purring and and rubbing itself against Prince, scent marking this human as _its own_ human.  
  
When it was time for Prince to leave, he petted the cat one last time before he got up to leave.  
But the cat was having none of it.  
This human was its human now! The human can‘t just leave without its permission!  
  
It kept meowing at him, this time more aggressive, as if to tell him that he has to stay. Prince even apologized to the cat but the cat wouldn‘t give up. It threw itself at Prince‘s feet to stop him.  
Yet, there was nothing Prince could do but pet its head one last time before leaving for the first class of the day.  
  
What Prince didn‘t know was that there was someone who had witnessed all of it with a smile.

  
––––––––––––––––

  
Prince came into the class and sat down in his seat, a soft smile on his lips as he greeted his classmates and wished them a good morning.  
  
His classmates greeted him back and then returned to their conversations between each other. Prince watched them for a while before he got out his pencil case, along with his folder and homework. He placed all of that neatly on the table and then put his head in his hand. There was still some time before the teacher would come, so Prince allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment and just enjoy the quiet muttering around him.  
  
Suddenly he heard someone clear their throat next to him and when he opened his eyes, it was Knight standing there. Prince lifted his head from his hand and smiled at him: "Can I help you with something?"  
  
Knight shyly scratched his cheek: "Actually, I'm kinda here to help you."  
  
Prince was confused now and cocked his head in confusion: "What do you mean?"  
  
Knight reached out, holding something. Prince opened his hand so that Knight could drop whatever he was holding into it.  
  
It was Prince's earring.  
  
His hand immediately shot to his ears and, true enough, one was missing. He quickly put it back where it belonged.  
  
"Thank you, Knight." Prince gave him a relieved smile. "Where did you find it? I must have lost it on the way to class, I guess."  
  
Knight nodded. "It fell off when you got up from petting that cat. I happened to be there since I was walking to class from our morning training and I ended up seeing it."  
  
Now it was Prince's turn to be a bit shy. He couldn't even explain why. But just the thought of Knight watching him gave him goosebumps.  
  
They couldn't continue their conversation though because the teacher arrived in the class just then so Knight hurried to his seat while Prince silently mouthed another 'Thank you!' to him.

  
––––––––––––––––

  
The day passed by quickly. Prince was being busy with school representative work in his breaks and after he was done it was already late.  
Still, he made sure to take a little detour to the baseball fields.  
The players were still there, taking a break at the moment and - _oh_.  
Some of them... had taken off their shirts.  
  
And so had Knight.  
  
For a moment, all Prince could do was stare at those arms. Those big, buff, strong arms. He felt the heat rising in his stomach as he imagined being held by those arms and-  
  
Someone suddenly touched his shoulder and Prince almost jumped.  
"You alright, Prince? I called your name a few times but you wouldn't react. "  
Knight looked at him in concern.  
  
Prince quickly regained composure and gave him a smile in return.  
"Don't worry, I'm just a little tired, that's all. Nothing a good night of sleep couldn't fix."  
  
The concern in Knight's face was still prominent so Prince, in good will, reached out to reassure him - only to touch the naked skin on his arms.  
  
Well, fuck.  
  
It took all of his willpower to not let his hand wander over those well-defined arms, and even more to not just flee from the situation.  
Instead, he forced himself to let go of him and reached into his bag.  
  
"You see, actually I came here for a reason."  
He pulled a vanilla curd bun from his bag and handed it to Knight.  
"One of your favourites. As a thank you for finding my earring for me."  
  
Knight rubbed the back of his head. "That wouldn't have been necessary. But thank you, I really appreciate it."  
  
"Enjoy it and take care. See you tomorrow!"  
  
"See you. And get some rest."

  
––––––––––––––––

  
It was a few days later when the teacher announced that they would be working on a project in pairs for several weeks.  
The teacher decided who would be working together, much to the distress of many students.  
Prince didn't mind as much, as he could work well with pretty much everyone.  
  
He did suddenly mind though, when he heard that he would be working on the project with Knight.  
He turned to look at Knight and when their eyes met and Knight gave him a shy smile, Prince's heart jumped in his chest.  
This would be challenging.  
  
Because the truth was, that Prince had developed feelings for Knight since the beginning of the school year. Most of the time, he could hold those feelings back and be nothing but polite and friendly towards Knight, just like with his other classmates. But if he would be working with him for weeks, being so close to him...  
Prince wasn't sure if his heart could take it.  
And the last thing he wanted was to make Knight uncomfortable in any way.  
  
So deep lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Knight getting to his desk. Prince almost jumped in his seat when he suddenly heard Knight's voice next to himself.  
"So, our topic is 'The History of Pasta', huh."  
Prince's seatmate got up to get together with their partner, making space for Knight, who then sat down next to Prince.  
  
Prince simply nodded. He had not actually paid attention to the topics assigned yet, so he didn't actually know of this was correct, but he just went with it. Realizing that he couldn't keep getting distracted, Prince mentally slapped himself and forced himself to focus.  
  
After quickly checking the assigned topics, which the teacher had written on the blackboard, he turned to Knight.  
"First we should do some research. Let's hit the library."  
  
They spent their time in the library quietly. They were quite a good team, working well together with Knight finding and carrying those books, while Prince was fast in skimming them and taking notes.  
  
There were also hushed whispers between them and whenever he felt the hot air from Knight's lips hitting his ear he got goosebumps.  
Oh, how Prince wished to just be able to lean against Knight.  
  
They returned to the classroom shortly before the class ended and the teacher gave them two weeks to finish. After that they would have to hand in their results.  
  
Prince packed his bag when he noticed a troubled look on Knight's face.  
"What is it, Knight? Is something bothering you?"  
  
Knight turned to him.  
"We have an important game coming up and will be busy training a lot after school starting next week. I don't wanna leave the rest to you, though. I know you are quite busy yourself."  
  
"Then how about we meet up after school this week?" The words left Prince's lips faster than his brain could register them.  
"We could just finish it early and hand it in next week then."  
  
Knight looked relieved. "That would actually be really amazing. How about you come to my place on Friday then? At 6 PM?"  
Prince's heart beat so loudly, that he was afraid Knight would hear it.  
He quickly nodded.  
"6 PM sounds great."

  
––––––––––––––––

  
Friday classes seemed to go on forever and although he tried his best to stay focused, Prince kept thinking about how he'd go to Knight's place later. It was just for their assignment, but he was a nervous mess nonetheless.  
On the inside, at least. Outside he seemed like one of the calmest and most attentive people.  
  
Classes were over soon, but it was still not 6 PM.  
So Prince got himself together and started his homework.  
He was so into it, that he didn't notice how fast time passed and when he was done with the last bit and checked the clock, he almost got a heart attack.  
It was time to go!  
He didn't want to make Knight wait for him.

  
––––––––––––––––

  
He ran to their meeting spot and sure enough Knight was already there.  
"Sorry, I'm a little late. I forgot the time."  
  
But Knight just smiled and waved it off.  
"No worries. I just came here as well." Knight buried his hands in his pockets. "Let's go then."

  
––––––––––––––––

  
Prince got even more nervous than he already was when they were standing in front of Knight‘s door. He knew that Knight had a sister, but he hadn't really met her yet.  
  
He was ripped from his thoughts when the door opened and Knight invited him inside.  
Prince stepped in and he hadn't even had time to take off his shoes when he heard another door and approaching footsteps.  
  
A girl, maybe a few years younger than them appeared. "Hey, I'm Blacksmith, Knight's younger sister. Nice to meet you." She smiled at him and - yup, she was definitely Knight's sister. Their smile was exactly the same, even if much more tired.  
  
As of on cue, she yawned.  
"I won't disturb you much longer. Have fun!" She kissed her brother on his cheek and with that she disappeared back into her room.  
  
Prince smiled softly at Knight. "Your sister is very nice."  
  
And Knight smiled back at him. "I know. She's a good girl. Very ambitious when it comes to technology. If you ever have any problems with technology or need something built, she's the person to go to." Knight was so obviously proud of his sister as he led Prince into his room, that Prince had to hold back a little chuckle.  
  
"I will remember that, thank you."  
  
Knight opened a door and let Prince walk in first.  
"Welcome to my room."  
Prince looked around. Knight's room was clean and tidy. There was a bed, some shelves with books a desk and a coffee table.  
  
Prince was a bit curious and wanted to look around more, but he didn't want to be rude so he waited for Knight to show him where to sit so they could start on their assignment.

  
––––––––––––––––

  
They sat close to each other, sometimes bumping their shoulders and Prince, despite working, couldn't help but steal some glances from time to time. Knight's arms. His hands. His eyes and nose and mouth.  
And those _lips_.  
He caught himself staring. And what was even worse, Knight caught him staring, too.  
  
"Is everything alright? Do I have something on my face?" Knight tilted his head a bit.  
  
"Yes, I mean no. I mean-" Oof, he was making a fool of himself.  
Great.  
"Yes, everything is fine and no, you don't have anything on your face."  
  
Knight gave him a bright smile and then looked at the clock. "I‘m gonna get something to drink and to snack on. I‘ll be back in a minute."  
He got up and left, which allowed Prince to sigh out loud and lean back in his chair for a moment. He massaged the bridge of his nose.  
Life sure was hard when you‘re in love.  
  
He didn‘t have much time to breathe though, because true to his words, Knight was back fast, in his hands a tray with glasses of water and some snacks.  
Knight put it on his desk and then opened the snacks. "Here you go."

  
––––––––––––––––

  
They continued their assignment after a short break. It was like they had always been working together. They just perfectly completed each other. And like that, it didn‘t take too long until they were done.  
  
Knight leaned back with a sigh. "I can‘t believe we finished it in one go." Then he looked at Prince, smiling brightly. "We‘re a good team, huh?"  
  
Whatever Prince wanted to answer, just disappeared from his head when he heard those words, because in combination with that smile it just shot right through his heart.  
So all he could reply with was an eloquent "Yeah."  
  
Knight suddenly let out a groan, which made Prince focus again.  
"What happened?"  
  
Knight shook his head a bit. "I just remembered our other homework. I just don‘t understand what I need to do! Guard had tried to explain it to me before, but I just don‘t get it."  
He suddenly sat up and scratched his cheek and Prince could see him blush.  
"Ah, sorry for rambling."  
  
Once again, Prince‘s mouth moved faster than his brain. "Let me have a look. I can explain it to you, if you want to."  
  
Knight‘s finger stopped scratching his cheek. "For real? You‘d be a life saver!" His eyes lit up.  
  
Prince nodded. "Yeah, sure."  
How could he say no to a sunshine like Knight?

  
––––––––––––––––

  
Knight closed his notebook. "I can‘t believe that it all makes sense now. You are amazing. Really, thank you so much."  
  
Prince just waved him off. "Oh, don‘t mention it. I‘m always glad to help."  
He then looked at his wrist watch to check the time and- "Oh."  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
Prince shook his head. "Not wrong. It‘s just… it‘s already this late. I didn‘t even notice."  
  
Knight checked. "You are right." He was quiet for a moment. "I can walk you home so you don‘t have to go alone. Or.. if you want, you can stay over for the night."  
  
Prince‘s throat was suddenly dry. Staying the night would be.. _nice_.  
Still…. "Are you sure? I don‘t want to be a bother. And besides, I don‘t have anything to change into with me."  
  
Knight smiled at him. "You‘re not a bother. I can just lend you some of my clothes to sleep in and we surely have a spare toothbrush as well. Besides, it‘s somewhat my fault that it got this late."  
  
Prince‘ heart beat loudly in his chest. "I‘ll quickly give my parents a call then. Thank you, Knight."  
  
Several minutes later, Prince told his parents that he was staying over with a friend, and Knight got everything ready. A toothbrush with a washcloth and some clothes, which, by the way, were way too big on him. The shirt kept sliding off his shoulders, no matter what he did.  
  
For a second, he thought he felt Knight looking at him, but when he turned to him, Knight was occupied with something else. Maybe he was just imagining things.  
  
But with everything else being sorted out, there was only one problem left-  
  
  
"What do you mean, you‘ll sleep on the floor?" Prince looked at Knight as if he‘s lost his mind.  
  
"It means I‘ll sleep on the floor? I mean, I could go sleep in the living room, but it would be rude to leave you here alone."  
  
"But you have your bed? I‘m the guest so I‘ll sleep on the floor."  
  
Knight looked scandalized. "Absolutely not. Precisely because you are the guest I cannot let you do that."  
  
"Then we‘ll just both sleep on the floor."  
  
The look Knight gave him made him realize what he just said.  
Oh shit.  
  
Knight scratched his cheek again. "Fine then."  
  
 _Oh_? He didn‘t expect him to accept that, especially not this quick. But Prince was the one who suggested it, so he was gonna go through with that now, even if he was gonna die.

  
––––––––––––––––

  
They stayed up a little longer, watching a movie together and eating some more snacks.  
It was a silly comedy, which made Prince laugh out loud more than once and he was so into it, that he didn‘t notice Knight side-eying him from time to time, a soft smile on his lips.  
  
At one point, they both reached into the bowl of snacks at the same time, their fingers now touching. Their eyes snapped towards each other and Knight quickly withdrew his hand so that Prince could go first, which he did. However, his heart was beating so fast now, that he missed quite a lot of the previously so funny movie until he was able to calm down.  
  
At the end of the movie, both Prince and Knight started to yawn. Prince was tired from getting up very early every day, while Knight was exhausted from the rigourous baseball training. They decided to call it a day and go to sleep.

  
––––––––––––––––

  
Knight pushed the coffee table aside and made space for the two of them. He spread a thick blanket on the carpet before putting pillows and some more blankets there.  
It actually looked quite comfortable. They laid down next to each other.  
  
They kept talking for a while but at some point, they just got quiet. Knight fell asleep at some point, leaving Prince alone to his thoughts which he just couldn‘t quiet down. He kept thinking about how he was _in Knight‘s room_ , _sleeping over_ , on the floor _right next to him_ while _wearing his clothes_.  
Honestly, it felt like a dream. A somewhat weird, but pleasant dream.  
  
The clock ticked on but Prince just couldn‘t fall asleep. He was way too aware of Knight, who was lying next to him. But he laid completely still, to not accidentally wake him.  
  
Suddenly, Knight shuffled next to him and before he realized what was happening, Knight lifted him from the ground as if he weighed nothing. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to not let out a sound by accident.  
And then he realized what Knight was about to do.  
That sneaky ...!  
  
Still, he didn‘t make a sound. The reason for that was that he was being carried in Knight‘s arms.  
 _He_ was in Knight‘s _arms_.  
It was like every wish came true, and it was better than any fantasy he had had.  
  
Knight gently put him into his bed and was about to cover him when Prince ‘woke up‘ and grabbed the sleeve of Knight‘s shirt.  
Except that now that he grabbed it, his mind went blank and he didn‘t know what to say. So he said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"Please stay."  
  
A second later he felt himself blushing furiously and he was thankful for the darkness that concealed it. Otherwise he couldn‘t have passed it off as him just being sleepy.  
  
Knight froze for a moment, but then Prince heard a soft sigh. "I‘m here. I‘ll just go back to sleep."  
  
Prince wouldn‘t have that. "Stay with me."  
  
Knight was quiet for a while and Prince wished he could see the expression he was making right now. Then he heard his voice: "Alright."  
  
Knight slipped into bed with him and Prince felt like he was going to faint. Knight was way closer now than he had been on their makeshift bed on the floor.  
  
Besides that, Knight didn‘t do anything. He didn‘t come closer than necessary and just stayed there with him.  
And yet it still took Prince a fairly long time to finally fall asleep after all.  
  
His mind was full of Knight, and Knight alone.

  
––––––––––––––––

  
Prince woke up early in the morning, thanks to the birds singing outside. He blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes when he noticed an arm and a chest.  
To be more exact, he noticed an arm wrapped around him and a chest he was staring at. An arm and a chest that he knew too well from all the staring he had done before.  
  
Knight was still sleeping peacefully and Prince, despite his initial short panicking, now took his time to study Knight‘s face. He was so incredibly handsome, that it made Prince‘s heart squeeze in his chest.  
To distract himself, he focussed on the freckles and since there were just so many of them, he got curious and started counting them.  
  
He was so focussed, that he didn‘t notice Knight opening his eyes.  
  
It took him a while to realize that Knight was awake, because Knight stayed completely still and just watched Prince.  
  
When Prince finally saw that Knight's eyes were open he blushed and looked away. "Good morning."  
  
He was glad that he didn't stutter.  
  
"Good morning," Knight replied and his voice was a bit deeper from sleep, which did many unspeakable things to Prince‘s heart.  
"I hope you slept well, " Knight then said and it was so casual that Prince relaxed a bit.  
  
"I did, thank you." Prince didn't want to get up, especially if it meant to leave Knight's arms.  
And it really seemed like Knight didn't want to get up either.  
  
They stayed in bed and just talked about everything and nothing for a while, with Knight still holding Prince.  
  
Prince started to think: maybe he did have a chance with Knight after all? Maybe he should just go for it.  
  
But his thoughts were interrupted by Knight.  
  
"Prince, there's something I need to ask you. Or tell you? No ask you. Yeah so like.. would you maybe go to a picnic in the park with me or something? If you'd like. You don't have to though! We could also just do it as friends or not at all! I just thought that maybe we could.. you know? I just - ugh, sorry I'm talking too much."  
  
It was as if time stopped for Prince and all he could do was stare at Knight. "You mean, as a date?"  
  
Knight stared back, face red: "Did I not.. say that?"  
  
Prince still was frozen in place. "You didn't say that word specifically, that's why I'm asking."  
  
Knight hid his face in his hands. "I'm an idiot but," his voice got more quiet, "yeah, as a date."  
  
Prince felt like his stomach was doing somersaults and his heart was bursting at the same time. It was an incredible feeling inside him that made him all giddy and the happiest person on earth.  
Outside he stayed completely calm though and just gave Knight a soft and very warm smile in reply, instead of screaming out loud, like his mind was doing right now.  
"I‘d love to go to a date with you."  
  
Now it was Knight‘s time to freeze and he slowly took his hands from his face.  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yeah, really. Just tell me whenever you have time and I‘ll make time, too." Prince still couldn‘t quite believe it, it somewhat felt unreal.  
  
"Shouldn‘t it be me, saying that? You‘re busier than me after all." There was the biggest grin on Knight‘s face that he had ever seen.  
  
Prince chuckled."I guess you are right. I‘ll let you know when I‘m free then."  
  
When Prince had to leave after breakfast, Knight grabbed Prince‘s hand before he went outside.  
"Get home safe."  
  
"I will."  
  
Neither of them commented on the lingering touch that took a little longer than it would have before.

  
––––––––––––––––

  
They settled their picnic date to be on the Saturday after Knight‘s busy training weeks. Luckily for them, it was a warm and sunny, but not too hot day.  
  
Prince had put on a yellow t-shirt with black and white stripes and dark brown long pants, which he had rolled up a bit. It was perfect for a day like this.  
He looked at his wrist watch. He was a bit early, but he didn‘t want to risk getting caught up in some work or meeting with another family which would require him to stay.  
  
Soon after, Knight arrived, in his hand a picnic basket. He was a little early, too. Not that Prince was complaining.  
And wow, he looked like… a snack.  
Prince was almost embarrassed by his own words, if it hadn‘t been the most fitting description he could think of.  
  
Knight wore a bordeaux coloured muscle shirt that was tight enough to show off his amazing body and a light blue jeans jacket of which he had rolled up the sleeves just high enough to show a teasing glimpse of his well trained arms. His strong legs were also visible, thanks to him wearing black, knee-long shorts.  
  
Prince swallowed, suddenly very thirsty. He reached for his water bottle when Knight spotted him in the crowd. He quickly took a sip and then pretended that nothing happened.  
  
"Hey, sorry, have you been waiting long?" Knight asked and Prince shook his head.  
  
"No, just a little bit. Don‘t worry." He smiled at Knight.  
  
Knight then eyed up Prince which, if he was honest, made Prince feel a little nervous.  
"You look…." Knight swallowed. "very good today."  
  
Prince was somewhat relieved. At least it was worth the hours he had spend in front of his wardrobe.  
"So do you. I like your-" Arms, was what had wanted to slip from Prince‘s lips, but he caught himself and now quickly had to think of something else to say. "- jacket. It looks good on you."  
  
Knight rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks slightly red. "Thank you."  
  
They looked at each other for a while, unsure how to proceed, but then Prince started to chuckle. "Shall we go then? That picnic basket won‘t get lighter by itself."  
  
Knight smiled, too. "I guess you are right. Let‘s go."

  
––––––––––––––––

  
Knight took Prince to the park, there, in the shadow of a tree, they set their blanket. One by one Knight took many plates and boxes full of incredibly good looking and even better smelling food out of the basket. If they were only half as tasty as they looked like, Prince would be in food heaven.  
  
When Knight handed him a glass and asked what he wanted to drink, Prince couldn‘t hold back after giving his reply.  
"Say, did you make all of this yourself?"  
  
Knight looked a little nervous right now. "Yeah."  
  
Prince looked at him in awe. "It‘s so much! Just how long did it take you?"  
  
Knight thought about it and quietly counted. "Hm, I think about six hours? Yeah, should be around that."  
  
"You really- you spent six hours in the kitchen for this picnic? You put so much effort in this, I kinda feel bad now for not bringing anything."  
  
Suddenly, Knight grabbed Prince‘s hands, much to his surprise. "You don‘t have to worry about that! I know you are very busy and I quite enjoyed it so-" Knight all of a sudden realized that he was holding Prince‘s hands and let go of them, a small blush on his cheeks. "Really, there‘s nothing to worry about. Just enjoy it."  
  
Prince chuckled and on his cheeks a matching blush to Knight‘s. "Alright, thank you very much, dear Knight."  
Still, he made a plan in his head to at least repay Knight‘s efforts a bit.  
He would make sure of that.

  
––––––––––––––––

  
They spent almost the entire day in the park, first eating and talking a lot, then they watched people together.  
  
Their alone time got interrupted for a short moment when a dog crashed into Knight, licking his face. Knight explained that that dog and he kinda became friends after him always petting it and throwing some balls for it whenever he went out for morning training on the weekends. He even started to make sure that he always had some dog treats on him whenever he went out for training.  
  
The old lady whom the dog belonged to greeted Knight and also Prince, but seeing that Knight wasn‘t alone she was about to go on when Knight asked Prince if he wanted to maybe throw some balls for the dog as well.  
They spent the next thirty minutes throwing balls for that dog and while it was fun in itself already, the best part about it all was seeing Knight so happy. Prince paused for a moment when Knight was cuddling the dog and just watched him with a smile.  
  
Something must have been visible on his face, because the old lady chuckled a bit and then patted his arm. "You should go for it, young man."  
There was no doubt that she was talking about Knight. Prince, albeit a bit embarrassed that the lady looked right through him, nodded in reply and smiled. "I will. Thank you."  
  
The lady and the dog soon left and Knight, after taking off his jeans jacket since he got quite warm while playing with the dog, let himself fall on to their blanket, a big smile on his face. Prince sat down next to him and, pushing himself to take action, leaned towards Knight so that his head was resting against Knight‘s shoulder.  
  
Knight froze for a moment, but then he relaxed and even leaned a bit back on him, his head now on Prince‘s. That made Prince even a little bolder.  
  
He slowly lifted his hand and put it on Knight‘s.  
Prince wasn‘t sure if it was Knight‘s or his own heartbeat he was hearing when he felt Knight‘s fingers intertwine with his.

  
––––––––––––––––

  
They sat like this for a while, enjoying being so close to each other, being _with_ one another.  
Just the two of them.  
  
It was Prince who broke the comfortable silence between them.  
"Hey Knight, I want to do something. Can you turn around and lie on your stomach?"  
  
Knight was curious now. "Sure. What are you planning?"  
  
But Prince just gave him a mysterious smile. "You‘ll see."  
  
Knight didn‘t ask more and just turned around to lie on his stomach, like Prince wanted him to. "Like this?"  
  
"Yes, that‘s perfect."  
  
Now, Prince was facing a little crisis. While he still thought that his idea was great, he somewhat disregarded the fact that Knight had taken off his jacket. And so he was left with a muscle shirt and-  
his arms.  
  
Prince closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before he mentally slapped his cheeks and put his plan into action.  
  
He straddled Knight whose head shot up from where he had been lying. "Prince..?"  
  
Prince gave him a sweet smile in reply. "Just trust me on that and lie down again. You won‘t regret it."  
  
Knight said no more and laid back down, his head resting on his arms.

  
Prince wiggled his fingers a bit and then put his hands on Knight‘s back. He felt Knight tense up so he told him to "Relax. I‘m not gonna eat you," which made Knight laugh.  
Feeling Knight laugh under his hands made Prince‘s heart swell with.. _something_ he didn‘t dare to describe fully yet.  
  
After that, Knight really relaxed and Prince could finally start.  
All he said was: "Tell me if I should go harder or if it hurts," before he dug his fingers into Knight‘s shoulders.  
  
Alone for the surprised noise Knight made it was already worth it, but Prince kept going. He made sure to pay every single part of Knight‘s back special attention. Digging his fingers into the flesh.  
  
He must have hit a delicate spot, because Knight suddenly let out a muffled noise that made Prince pause. Not because he was afraid that he had hurt Knight, because Knight would‘ve told him that, but for other… reasons.  
Prince took a deep breath before continuing. He then moved his hands higher and started to massage Knight‘s neck, treating it a little more gentle than the rest of his back.  
  
Once he was done with Knight‘s back, he went on to his arms. Surely not of self-indulgent reasons. He just wanted to make sure that he was taken good care of. Yeah.  
  
He took Knight‘s arm into his hands and rubbed it while also gently kneading it. Prince‘s mouth got all dry when he felt just how hard his muscles were.  
Prince also took care of Knight‘s other arm the same way.  
(And maybe he spent some extra time on the arms, but shh, no one will ever know.)

  
  
  
  
  
––––––––––––––––

  
When Prince was done, he really thought about just lying down on top of Knight, but he didn‘t want to be pushy, so he gently put his hand on Knight‘s back and said: "So, I‘m done."  
  
He got off of Knight and let him sit up again. Knight looked like he had just woken up from a very pleasant dream and Prince couldn‘t help but smiling."You alright there?"  
  
Knight nodded and then rubbed his face with his hands. "Good, I- whoa, okay, I‘m alive again. I just. Wow. I didn‘t expect you to give me a massage."  
  
Prince chuckled. "See that as a little thank you for the amazing food you made.".  
He moved a little closer and leaned against Knight‘s shoulder again.  
  
This time, it was Knight who took his hand and held it. "Thank you. And you‘re welcome. I‘m glad you liked it."  
  
After a while, Knight lied down again, but this time he took Prince with him. The latter felt like he was in heaven when his head rested on Knight‘s chest.

  
––––––––––––––––

  
It was warm and comfortable, so they stayed like this for a long time. So long, that the sun was already setting when they started to pack up their stuff.  
  
Prince helped Knight pack, since he himself didn‘t really have much on him. A cool gust of wind made him pause and rub his arms.  
Knight noticed.  
  
He didn‘t even ask and just handed Prince the jacket he just took into his hands. "Here, put it on. And before you ask, I‘m fine, I don‘t feel cold."  
  
Prince thanked him and took the jacket. It was a bit too big for him, but it smelled like Knight and that fact alone made it already perfect.  
  
Once they were done, Prince took Knight‘s hand so they could leave together.  
  
When they reached the point of having to part, Knight wanted to walk Prince home, but Prince insisted that he went home alone. Knight lived in an entire different part of the city than he did and Prince didn‘t want him to have to walk through all of the city just for the sake of walking him home.  
  
Knight wanted to protest that it really wasn‘t a problem for him when Prince suddenly leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I‘ll call you when I‘m home." He hoped that his face wasn‘t as red as it felt like right now.  
  
But Knight was no different. His face was burning red. At least he gave up on insisting, so Prince counted that as his win.  
  
He was surprised though, when Knight took his hands in his and placed a kiss on them. "Be careful. See you in school on Monday."  
  
Prince felt all warm inside, like a blanket of happiness surrounded him all of a sudden.  
  
He smiled back softly.  
  
"Yeah, see you on Monday, my dearest."

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart is by [@venucifer](https://twitter.com/venucifer) on twitter!!  
> Check them out♥


End file.
